


Eden

by Genista



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lemon, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genista/pseuds/Genista
Summary: Alternate retelling of MitsuKoko's story.





	Eden

He'd told her she wasn't the only one who found a book of a forbidden subject. She had waited with bated breath for him to unpack the rest. But instead of elaborating on the information, he clammed up and won't speak another word.

This has intrigued Kokoro even more. She'd thought that she was alone with her forbidden knowledge, something she wasn't sure the others were ready to hear about...but Mitsuru has already proven her wrong.  _He_ knew more than her. At least on the sex part. Her book had been more about child development, healthcare for mother and child, and just glossed over the basic mechanics of sex.

Mitsuru's book apparently was more of...techniques in nature.

She looked at him once more as he sat calmly across the table. As serene, as unflappable as a placid lake, not a lock of dark hair out of place. It was hard to imagine this was the same boy who had thrown her skirts above the waist and touched her in wicked, wicked ways and made her feel something beyond her wildest imaginations.

He said it was called 'orgasm' and that girls are capable of having more than one. Her book never mentioned it, though she had re-read the whole thing countless times by now.

She wanted him to talk to her, to flirt with her. To touch her.  
Kokoro desired more of what he'd shown her the night before.

She wanted sex with him. Craved it.

And not because of the baby thing, though that could be sweet, to have a child of his. Mostly, she just wanted to explore this strange and wondrous feeling of...need. Mitsuru called it 'lust'.

Strangely enough, she didn't feel this lust for any of the other boys. Only Mitsuru has managed to draw such reaction from her...and she wondered why that was.

He'd turned her down, after teasing her without mercy. Who would have thought he could be this wicked?

Mitsuru caught her staring at him and shook his head slightly, as if he could read her thoughts and was telling her to stop. Kokoro smiled.

He should know by now how relentless she could be. And Kokoro has decided to pursue him relentlessly.

To her right at the table, Futoshi and Zorome got into a heated debate which Klaxosaur they've encountered so far was the biggest. Zorome thought that it was the giant worm type they had to get rid of before S-Planning could commence. Futoshi believed that it was the Hammer type, the one they all thought had totaled Strelitzia.

Frankly, Kokoro didn't care. A Klaxosaur is a Klaxosaur to her, the only good one is a dead one.

The others joined in on the discussion giving Kokoro an opportunity for mischief. She wasn't sure if the mushroom that caused hallucinations still had some lasting after effect on her, but damn, Mitsuru looked so serious, so adorable, she just had to do  _something._

As soon as the thought formed, she knew there was no stopping it. Perhaps later when she had a clearer head she'll see the folly of her ways, but right now, right this instant, the idea of teasing Mitsuru seemed  _brilliant._

Slowly Kokoro slipped off her shoe, then stretched her stockinged foot towards his legs.

Gently she reached until she made contact with his inner thigh, just right above his knee. If she hadn't worn socks, she would have made contact with bare skin. Mitsuru was drinking and almost choked, but other than that didn't give her away.

Instead, he looked at her with that menacing glare.

 _Yes! The bad boy has come out to play._ She only grew more excited.

Was it a good idea to play with a jerkass like him? He always had harsh words for everyone, ever the cynic, ever the sarcastic one.

But Kokoro wasn't intimidated. She'd always liked his stark honesty, even if the truth hurts. With him, she doesn't have to second guess or read between the lines. Mitsuru says it as it is, no mincing words. No room for misunderstanding.

And now...if he's completely opposed to this little game she's playing, he would have surely said something, right?

Hell, yeah, she ought to touch his crown jewel! Kokoro reached higher, careful not to apply too much pressure. She wanted to tease him, not cripple him. With each inch closer, she got to his—what was the word Mitsuru used? Ah yes, cock—as she inched closer to his cock, his breaths came quicker. He gave her a forceful shake of his head.

With a lazy, teasing grin, she dipped a finger into a honey pot, then sucked it between her lips.  _Thanks, Zero Two for the tip!_ Her smug expression silently taunted him,  _Whatcha gonna do, Mr. Dark and Brooding?_

His own lips parted. Recalling her sucking him the night before? Granted it had been brief, more like a kiss and lick thing than actual sucking.

Higher, higher...just a bit more...

Contact.

Kokoro gasped as she felt him, he was burning hot, hard as a rock. He tilted his head sharply, his nostrils flaring as his white teeth latched onto his bottom lip. And for a long moment, his chest didn't move at all.

His reaction to her caresses fed her own desires, Kokoro felt her eyelids grow heavy as she rubbed the ball of her foot gently along his length, damn but he's huge! She couldn't help but be thrilled when his cock pulsed in reaction. The now familiar wet response between her legs no longer embarrassed her, dampening the black silk thong she'd crafted and worn just for him. Her nipples hardened into buds, pressing against the fabric of her bra and uniform.

When she stroked him from base to head, he cast her another look of warning—even as his gaze gleamed with lust. Now it was a battle of wills, a staring game, who would blink first?

 _Stroke._ He refused to react, his expression carefully guarded not to give away anything; Kokoro refused to quit.  _Another stroke._  His breath hitched as she rubbed him with a bit more pressure.

Wondering if she could get him off like this, Kokoro began to rub him with more pressure, faster strokes. The muscles in his shoulders and arms began to swell. She couldn't see his hands beneath the table but she was sure they have clenched into fists.

His eyes promised her a hot and thorough punishment.

But Kokoro's eyes were only pleading for it.

Suddenly she couldn't stand the lack of privacy, she wanted to be somewhere alone with him. To be able to touch him with more freedom. Kokoro wondered if she retired to her room, would he follow? Apparently, she would lose this blinking game. She heard the soft hiss of breath Mitsuru released as she lowered her foot and slipped her shoe back on.

As the discussion about Klaxosaurs and the many ways to kill them continued on, Kokoro stood up from the table, deliberately avoiding looking at Mitsuru's face and quietly said, "Goodnight everyone, I'm going to bed."

"Eh, Kokoro? But it's too early to sleep." Futoshi mumbled, clearly wanting her to stay.

Then a morbid thought occurred to her, what if Futoshi decided to follow her?  _Oh dear, that will simply not do!_

To ensure that he didn't follow her out of the mess hall, Kokoro forced a cheerful tone. "Oh stay and have fun...I'll see you tomorrow."

Futoshi beamed as if she'd given him an entire bakery's worth of bread. "Tomorrow evening then, it's a date."

A date? That wasn't what she meant, but trust Futoshi to twist her words to suit his purposes. She'll have to feign ignorance tomorrow evening then, when she doesn't show up for this supposed 'date'.

As soon as she was out of sight, her steps slowed down. Instead of climbing up the stairs to her room, she loitered around the grand staircase, waiting for the sound of his approach. And then he did.

As Mitsuru prowled closer, she backed up a step, then another. Her feet dancing to a happy tune only she could hear.

He grabbed her upper arm, almost dragging her down the hall that would lead to the taped off rooms. In a deceptively soft voice, he asked, "Did you enjoy playing with me?" He opened the first door to their right and pulled her inside.

The room smelled of the lilacs she had placed just that morning, and had replaced the dusty bed covers with fresh linen. She could only imagine how many secret trysts they'll carry out over the following days.

There was no light in the room, but it wasn't needed, the light from the large window provided enough illumination.

"You left me hard and aching, then planned a damned meeting with Futoshi in front of me?" His voice was laced with rage, backing her farther inside until her ass met the window sill. Mitsuru clamped a hand on either side of her hips, sensually caging her, filling her senses with his seductive scent. "Am I that interchangeable with Futoshi? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"I don't want him that way."

"Do you not?" Mitsuru's voice was hard with jealousy. "You looked like you did, you even promised to be his partner forever."

"Why does it matter to you? You blew me off, remember?"

"It matters when you decide to stroke my cock under the table till I'm nearly suffocated with need. It matters when you made me come with those hands not even twenty four hours ago!" Without warning, he shoved the hem of her uniform up over her hips.

Kokoro gasped but didn't stop him, nor did she attempt to pull her skirt down.

Mitsuru stared at her thong, then the black thigh-highs, fingering the lacy tops. He knew these were not APE sanctioned clothing and could only mean she had made them herself. But..."Who did you wear these for?"

She raised her chin and frankly said. "You."

"So you planned for us to be together? After I'd said no? Tonight you've dared to play with fire, but will you accept the burning you've earned?"

"What do you m—"

The word was cut off with a gasp when he lifted her up on the window sill. "I'm going to show you what I felt." He wedged himself between her soft thighs.

"What are you going to do?"

He didn't answer, just unzipped his shorts to drag the heavy length of his cock out. The crown was damp with arousal. Her body came alive when his shaft twitched then strained towards her, as if seeking the soft flesh between her legs on its own.

She'd liked the feel and heat of him against her hands, and wanted to do it again. "Let me touch you like last night."

Kokoro tried to shimmy down the sill, but he held her in place, pressing that shaft directly against the silky front of her panties. She cried out softly as he rubbed her swollen clit through the soft fabric.

"Feel how hard I am?" He asked hoarsely. "Tempting me got you so wet? You like teasing me until I lose control?"

"Yes," She whimpered, hips arching silently begging for more of his touch.

He rubbed her upper thighs with his palms, higher and higher until she shivered, her hips arching, undulating trying to direct his hands where she wanted his touch the most.

With his thumbs, he reached under the silk and stroked her soft folds apart, spreading her open. "This is what I felt." He thrust against the fabric, making her squirm in frustration as her panties prevented any penetration except the shallowest kind.

"Mitsuru...please..." Kokoro moaned, her head arching towards the ceiling. "You've made me  _ache_  here." Her knees fell wide open for him, spreading her slick, blushing folds, and one thought arose:  _I belong to him._

"No, you don't get to look away." He snapped, drawing her blue gaze back. "You're going to look at me like you did when you teased me, Kokoro. Like you would die if I didn't fuck you at that moment." He gave a second thrust, making her body vibrate, pulse with need. "Your eyes were begging me to bend you over that table and fuck this sweet little pussy. In front of everyone." Another thrust, harder this time. "You almost got what you wanted..."

She was already on the verge of orgasm. "Please do it!"

"Dammit, Kokoro." He rocked his hips again, gliding his shaft over her silk covered flesh. More beads of liquid clung to the head; he swiped a streak of it against the fabric, then positioned himself once more.

The friction and heat were making her mindless, she didn't know how much more she could take. "More Misturu! Please, I need more!"

"I should stop, leave you aching as you did me." He leaned forward to grumble those words at her ear, "Felt like I'd explode, never wanted to come so bad in my life. So close, I wanted to—damn the consequences! I wanted you to get me off in a room full of people."

When Kokoro shivered, his thumbs delved deeper. "Undress."

Kokoro reached for the tab of the zip at the edge of her uniform collar then pulled, baring her bra.

"So beautiful." Mitsuru said softly with another thrust. "Now, take it off ."

She unsnapped the clip of her bra then pulled it off, wanting him to see her heavy breasts.

When they bobbed with his next thrust, Mitsuru grunted the order- "Touch yourself."

Almost shyly, Kokoro cupped her breasts, they overflowed her palms, the nipples pebbled against her fingers.

"My beautiful Kokoro." He rolled his hips again. The silk was now soaking wet with both of their fluids. "You're going to bathe me through your panties?" He ran two fingers along the damp underside of his shaft before stroking her clit through the fabric.

Kokoro moaned. "Why won't you have sex with me?"

"Don't forget this is punishment." A harder thrust. "And you're not for me. We don't know how sex will affect partner sync."

"But—"

"Pinch your nipples."

She obeyed, moaning when she felt his thumbs at her slit, gently opening her, so close to breaching her aching flesh with them. "Inside, Mitsuru. Please put your fingers inside me."

"Have you ever used anything to penetrate yourself?"

She blushed at the question, a ridiculous reaction considering what they were doing. But Kokoro answered honestly, "No, but I want to."

He groaned, bucking his hips faster. "Then why didn't you?"

Between panting breaths, she replied, "I wanted it to be you."

"Dammit, Kokoro." Her words nearly unraveled him. With a muttered curse, Mitsuru started a rhythm of rapid pumps, sawing his cock back and forth over her swollen clit.

"Mitsuru!" She closed her eyes and pretended that he was fucking her, that his hard cock was ravaging her core. He'd fuck and fuck her until she was forced to come around his cock. Until he'd forced her soft flesh to clench that thick length again and again and..."Oh, sweet lord, I'm about to—"

He covered her mouth with his own, muffling her screams. Then he slipped two fingers between her lips, letting her taste her own release. "Suck." He ordered.

Her head fell back and she began to suck in delight, imagining those fingers were his cock. Under his sharp thrusts, she began to orgasm once more. Kokoro screamed, never wanting it to end.

Clenching, spasming, each wave brought unbearable pleasure—and a frenzied emptiness that hungered to be filled.

When she was too sensitive to take any more, he pulled back and pressed her knees towards her breasts. Her body rocked back against the window pane, her ankles rested on his shoulders. Mitsuru yanked her panties to her thighs, leaving her exposed. Gaze locked on her pink, swollen flesh, he fisted himself and began to pump that big cock.

"Watch me come on you." He was aiming between her legs. The mere thought of him ejaculating there made her melt all over again, her soft flesh quivering and contracting as he watched.

"Fuck, Kokoro, I see you!"  _See where I would kill to be._ Choking back a harsh groan, he began to spurt thick, heavy ropes of cum.

When scorching semen landed against the sensitive folds, Kokoro moaned, spreading her legs in welcome.

Between gritted teeth, Mitsuru hissed, "My naughty girl wants more?" He pressed his cock against her slit and Kokoro trembled as she felt the thick spurt of semen bathe the entrance to her pussy. Over and over, he pumped himself until his shaft was spent.

Dazed, wanting to kiss him, Kokoro reached for him.

But he pulled away. "Punishment, remember?" He rubbed his cock between her thighs—and began slathering his semen into her flesh.

Kokoro could only moan softly, as before, she had no idea what he would do next. She should be repulsed, should find it dirty, instead, his actions excited her. Though her arousal had been renewed from the erotic sight, she sat docile, allowing him to coat her flesh.

After tugging her panties back into place, Mitsuru slapped her soft flesh, making her buck her hips for another.

"You drive me crazy." Kokoro whispered as he zipped up his shorts.

"You said I drive you crazy? You puzzle me. Is it me that you think you want, or merely the pleasure you crave?"

"I want the chance to find out."

Mitsuru shook his head then reached out to touch her bottom lip. "You know we can't keep on doing this. This is against protocol."

She grasped his hand when he would have pulled away and pressed a kiss against his palm. "We're hurting no one...why can't we just keep this between us?"

"It's already affecting my parasite score with Ikuno." Mitsuru sighed.

Kokoro opened her mouth but no words came out. She knew what he meant, syncing with Futoshi felt like a...betrayal to Mitsuru. Though she couldn't place her finger on the reason why.

Still...

"We risk our lives every time we're out there." She said quietly, "I don't want to die with regrets."

"Kokoro..."

"Will you teach me more of...this?"

He knew he should refuse her, he knew that to continue down this path will only lead them to trouble. But he found himself helpless to refuse, to deny the magnetic pull that inexplicably existed between them.

"Meet me here...same time tomorrow."

-o-

Does it really matter that the 9's found out about her book? It's not like her life could get any more worse than it already was, facing death every time they go out on a sortie. Granted she had been careless, always trying to stuff that book in pockets that were not designed to carry such items. It shouldn't come as a surprise she'd dropped it somewhere.

Of course, it mattered. Now that her secret was out, she has to make sure Mitsuru wouldn't be punished with her.

_The nail that sticks out shall be hammered down._

Nana and Hachi had known, but they haven't done anything, were they waiting for Mitsuru to be caught red-handed as she was? That doesn't make sense, and Kokoro preferred to believe their handlers chose to keep quiet to protect them rather than do anything that will have them punished.

The looming isolation from Mitsuru has already affected her. The loneliness of the coming days was suffocating. How will she survive not being able to touch, not able to feel? Oh, she'll feel alright, she'll be torn apart by emotions too strong to contain and have no way of letting them out.

Will tears be enough? Can she shed enough to ease the heaviness in her heart?

"Kokoro..."

Her back stiffened as she heard his voice. When had he arrived? He was so silent, he moved like a shadow.

"We shouldn't see each other anymore." She said, wiping her face against the sleeve of her uniform. Kokoro was proud of the steadiness of her voice as she slowly stood up from her kneeling position beside the bed.

"What are you talking about?"

When she thought she could look at him without running into his arms, Kokoro faced him. "You shouldn't get involved with me. Only Nana and Hachi knows about your...part, and they won't say anything to Papa."

Mitsuru stiffened, his face set in a grimace. When she slowly walked to pass him, he grabbed her arm. "The hell are you talking about?"

"The 9's...they—"

"I don't give a fuck about the 9's." He gritted his teeth, "What I want to know is why you're distancing yourself from me?!"

"I'll be punished soon." Her voice finally broke. "Don't get involved."

Hearing it, Mitsuru muttered a curse and pulled her into his arms. "How could you...have so little faith in me?" He groaned against her hair.

Kokoro stiffened, what...what does he mean by that?

"I don't want you to be punished as well...so I thought, I..."

"If our positions were reversed would you have left me alone?"

"No!"

"Then how could you think I'd let you go through this without me?"

She has no words, no explanations, except the need to protect him.

At her admission, his brows drew tight; he looked like his control was coming undone.

"Hiro said that loving someone meant wanting to get to know them better. He may be right or wrong. However, to me, love is a decision to make, a choice to be with someone whatever the circumstances. And that's what I have decided. I want to be with you. I want to make you happy."

"Mitsuru..."

He didn't let her finish, pulling her tighter against his body. "How could you think to leave me behind? Lean on me more..."

Reaching out to touch his lips, Kokoro asked him, "What do you want from me?"

She gasped when he fisted the collar of her uniform. "I want what's mine." He almost tore the material from her as he tugged on the zipper, undressing her.

She was trembling, stripped of all clothing, aware of how thin his control was right now. But she didn't look away. "Mitsuru...you do this with me, you know there's no going back. We don't even know what the punishment would be. It could even be d—" She couldn't finish the word.

As his gaze raked over her naked body, he couldn't bite back his anguished groan. "Stubborn woman, I already told you...I'm not leaving you alone."

Kokoro laid her palms over the muscles of his chest as he cradled her face. His forehead touched hers. For long moments, they stayed like that. Just sharing breath and warmth.

When he took her mouth with his at last, she parted her lips in welcome, closing her eyes as he softly kissed her. Oh sweet lord, how she loved his taste, wanted to indulge in the heat of his mouth.

He kissed her with light strokes of his tongue against her seeking one. Kokoro moaned into his mouth, but he kept the pace slow, languid, gently cradling the side of her face with his hand. He broke from the kiss to brush feather-light grazes of his lips over her cheek, her chin, tracing her jawline back to her waiting mouth to tease her tongue with his.

He made her feel cherished, precious...

As always, Kokoro was bedazzled by the contradictions of this man. He was tender, yet carnal, his kisses soft, gentle but the touch of his hands...possessive, territorial. His thoughts were a mystery to her, but she could clearly read his body, his restraint: rippling muscles, heaving chest, shaking hands. He was holding back for her.

With a groan, Mitsuru flicked his tongue harder against hers, the only warning she'll get that he was going to stake his claim, that before this night was through she'll belong to him completely.

_No going back._

And when Kokoro surrendered without reserve, he consumed her like a parched desert would absorb the first drops of rain.

Mitsuru kissed her until she was dazed, boneless against his hardened body. She clung to him as he lifted her and carried her towards the bed. The mattress barely registered in her brain as he roughly tumbled her into it, quickly stripping his own clothes then joined her.

His cock pressed against her belly like a pulsating brand, and her body responded, becoming wet, slick in preparation.

He used his free hand to grip one of her breasts, leaning down to lick its stiffened tip. She whimpered when he suckled it between his lips, still working that clever tongue, forcing more tension to coil low in her belly. He tended her other nipple in turn, tonguing, sucking, leaving both achy peaks straining for more.

Then his hand trailed down to untie her thong, to cup her. "You shaved?" The words sounded like they were torn from him.

"Do you like it?" Kokoro whispered, the corners of her lips edging into a slight smile.

She gasped as she felt the stroke of his fingers more keenly, a single brush was enough to make her shudder.

"Exquisite." He groaned against her neck, "You're so silky soft."

When he felt how slick she was, a defeated sound broke from his chest and a second finger joined the first to part her soft folds.

Then he withdrew those fingers to his mouth, his lids sliding close as he sucked her sensual flavor.

"Inside me, Mitsuru, please."

She reached for him with outstretched arms. Her lashes lowered over her glittering blue eyes as her soft palms swept across his shoulders. The utter hunger in her gaze rocked him, humbled him, made him want to roar with satisfaction.

He fingered her clit, rubbing her with rapid flicks of his thumb. "Is this what you wanted?" He resisted the lure of her tight sheath, until she was clawing at his shoulders.

"More, please." Kokoro felt light-headed, taken over by a kind of delirium. How could he be so in control of himself when she's about to lose it? Her hands traveled down his hard body, her fingertips lovingly trailing over his chest.

On the way down, she brushed her thumb across one of his flat nipples, noting his sharp inhalation. As she lightly raked the hard muscles of his abdomen, his hand tightened on her thigh.

Once she reached the heavy weight of his cock, he rasped, "Rub me against you."

Kokoro rocked her hips up as she pulled his shaft to her. When the head made contact with her soft flesh, he bit out a curse, his length jerking in her hand. Her breathing heavy, she ran the crown up and down between her swollen, flaring lips.

"So slick." Mitsuru growled. "So ready for me."

As she fondled her clit with the fleshy broad tip, his towering body shuddered with need. He moved his hips, stroking her with his cock, teasing the tight slit at her center. "So tiny, so luscious," he said in a low, rough voice.

She gasped when he suddenly pulled away and moved lower down her body. "Mitsuru...what—"

"I want to taste you as you come." The quiet declaration had her clenching in response. But the thought of him doing something so... _dirty_  warred with the surge of lust that made her flesh throb with need.

Kokoro instinctively tried to pull away at the first touch of his breath against her heated flesh, but he held her securely in place.

His touch was tender, almost reverent as he pulled the soft folds apart. She shuddered as he traced the slick, wet slit. "So soft...so beautiful here."

He nuzzled her, tugged her clit between his lips and sucked it ever so softly until her entire body started to shake. He kept her sensually imprisoned beneath him, steadily drawing her closer to orgasm.

Gradually his suction increased, making her hiss a startled cry as the bud swelled until it throbbed against his tongue. Oh god, so close...so close...

Mitsuru released her clit with a wet sound.

"No!" Kokoro groaned, writhing helplessly, "Please don't stop."

She didn't know how much more devastating he could get until Mitsuru blew a breath over her clit, making her wail in frustration. "Stop tormenting me!" Her nails dug into his shoulders in unconscious demand.

Mitsuru chuckled lightly, flicking the sensitive bud with the tip of his tongue until a very unladylike curse erupted from Kokoro's lips. Then only did he give her what she wanted, sucking her clit back into the heat of his mouth, drawing on her harder as his tongue continued those wicked, wicked strokes.

"Never felt this way...it's so strong...you make me feel..."

Her body began to twist beneath the confines of his, hips bucking shamelessly into his mouth. Screaming as he wrung from her the most powerful orgasm she'd ever imagined. There was no resisting it. She imploded into a million pieces and every one of them screamed his name.

He continued to lick her, savoring her taste. "I could do this all night..."

Kokoro looked at him, her blue eyes almost looked daze as she slowly descended from her pleasure. She knew that this most secret place on her body, a place no other male had ever touched, was now irrevocably his. He'd claimed it with his tongue, with his lips...

And she'd surrendered it fully.

Gathering her courage, she eased up on her knees and laid one palm against his face. Such a slight touch, but he shook from it. "Mitsuru, let me please you the same way."

He choked out, "I'd like that."

Maybe it truly wouldn't matter that she was sexually naive, that she lacked skills, but maybe he could still enjoy her clumsy kisses.

"You know I'm not very good at this," she said distractedly, her attention fixed on the glorious muscles of his chest.

"Have you ever heard me complain?" He trailed off as he knelt before her.

"But I figure I'll make up for my lack of experience with enthusiasm." Kokoro murmured, wading closer to him.

Another groan. "If you're enthusiastic about this, I won't last long to enjoy it."

That made her smile.

He gazed at her eyes then at her lips, "Do you know how many times I've come just imagining all the wicked things I did to your mouth?"

"Truly?" The thought made her smile, he had pleasured himself with thoughts of her?

She had nothing to fear with Mitsuru. The others had avoided him because of his caustic tongue, but he'd never been hurtful with her. Blunt maybe, but never the insensitive jerkass he could be when he wanted to.

"I've imagined doing this too." She admitted.

"I know." He murmured, reaching up to stroke her bottom lip. "I've seen your eyes...and you've wondered how I'd feel, how I'd taste in your mouth..."

The mental picture he painted made heat suffuse her cheeks, but it wasn't from embarrassment. "I want it now."

"Then allow me to appease your curiosity."

She didn't immediately focus at his rampant shaft as he'd expected.

Instead, Kokoro rose up on her knees in front of him, tilting her head as she took in his face, his chest, his sculpted stomach muscles, then finally his cock.

Her interest in his body was almost palpable—and so fucking erotic. At first, she'd surveyed him with interest that was almost academic. But now her lids went heavy, her breaths shallowing, faster. Only the brightest hue of blue glimmered from her eyes.

"Touch me, Kokoro." He breathed, unable to wait any longer. He yearned for her touch.

A soft moan escaped her, and her hands reached out to rest against his chest. When she lightly brushed his muscles with her fingertips, he hissed in a breath. "You touch me like you do your tiny saplings. I've watched you in the greenhouse and wanted you to handle me with such attention."

"You're not as delicate as those saplings," she said, voice has gone throaty from the cries he'd wrung out of her earlier. "You're almost as hard as those marble columns." She squeezed his tensed muscles, then rubbed her palms down his torso. "The other night, I only got to see and feel you so briefly, when I wanted to explore you like this for days."

"Now you can."

"Yes..."

She took him in her hand, his hips bucked, his knees jerking wider as Mitsuru hissed a long heated breath.

"It really is unlike anything I've ever felt. Soft as silk...yet hard like steel."

"It aches for you." He gently cupped her chin, lifting her up to catch her gaze.

When her lips parted, both emotion and arousal surged inside him. He was torn between the urge to haul her into his arms and hold her, and the almost bestial need to shove his cock between those red, carnal lips.

Her halting touches grew bolder, a silky stroke here, an inquisitive squeeze there. "Is this in any way...anything like you imagined?"

"Better than. Impossibly better." Mitsuru bit out through clenched teeth.

She rubbed her thumb across the crown. When a bead of moisture welled to her touch, she unconsciously licked her lips. His eyes locked on her mouth. How he wanted her mouth...

"Mitsuru, maybe you should lie down."

He reclined on his back against the pillows, coaxing her to kneel between his legs as he urged her hand back to his shaft.

"How should I start?"

He reached out, curling his hand around her nape, drawing her closer. "Kiss anything you want."

She tilted her head again, her eyes darting all over him as if debating where to start. Leaning in, she pressed her lips to his, he'd often initiated their kisses, but he soon found out that being kissed was as erotic as kissing.

He almost pulled her back when Kokoro withdrew, he clenched his hands into fists at his sides as she slowly moved down his neck, then his chest, grazing her lips over one nipple. She licked the other one.

_Fuck._

He never knew he was so sensitive. His hips began to move of their own accord.

As she dipped a kiss lower on his torso, her long, wavy hair trailed over his skin like teasing fingertips.  _Don't press her head down...don't press her head down..._ Mitsuru mentally repeated the mantra.

When she nuzzled the skin below his navel, his cock surged for her mouth.  _Damn._ So close to those sweet lips of hers. Just an inch or two...

She fisted the base of his shaft, then aimed it at her mouth. He waited, didn't even dare to breathe. The suspense was killing him!

With a tentative lick, Kokoro flicked her tongue at the crown, taking in the bead of moisture that formed at the slit. She must have liked his taste, a soft sound of approval escaped from her lips, warm breath tickling across the head.

Enthusiasm? He was doomed.

Then she lapped at the slit, coaxing him to give her more of his hot, thick essence.

" _Kokoro!_ "

She traced the outline of his cockhead with nothing more but the tip of her tongue, swirling, licking until she discovered that intriguing texture beneath the crown. When she began to stroke that sensitive area with rapid flicks, he almost lost it, rendering him dizzy with lust.

"Am I doing okay?"

His cock was under her spell, how could she even ask? She had more control over it than he did. "If you were any more good I'd expire."

She looked up at him with a hint of a grin. "There's something I'd like to try." she said, just before she closed her lips over him—and sucked.

" _Fuck!_ "

That tight seal of her lips slid down his length, what she couldn't take with her mouth, she made up for with her hands.

"Like this..." Mitsuru breathed in a hoarse whisper, showing her how to twist her hands in opposite directions, the amount of pressure he liked.

When she tentatively touched his balls, he groaned, "Don't stop..."

He could no longer recall what colorful words escaped his mouth when she moved lower to nuzzle the base of his cock, then began to lick the ridge that marked the seam of his balls. Oh god, if this is her at her unskilled, he can't imagine how he'd last when she caught up.

With her fingers splayed around the base of his shaft, she worked her mouth up and down. Taking him deeper each time, experimenting with her clever tongue.

He knew he was about to explode, knew the pressure would pump his cum up to his chin. Her first time, he didn't want to make this unpleasant for her. He had to stop her.

With a will he hadn't known he possessed, he grasped her face and tugged, surrendering the sweet paradise of her mouth.

"Wait! I liked that." Mitsuru had made her come at least twice, and now he was stopping her before his own release?

"About to...come." He breathed, he seemed out of his head. His skin gleamed with sweat. Whipcord tendons stood out on his torso over skin that suddenly felt too tight.

"I kind of figured that out."

"I want to do it...inside you." Even though his expression was anguished, his green eyes seemed...loving. "I want to make you mine."

She stroked his slick length, making him buck in her grip. She looked at his huge length and bit her lip.

"Do I scare you?"

A foolish question considering what they were doing, but he has to make sure.

Kokoro shook her head, "I'm just wondering how it'd fit."

Her book even had diagrams of sexual intercourse, in theory, she knew it wasn't impossible. But what her head was saying contradicted with what her eyes were seeing.

"Let me worry about the...fit."

He pulled her closer to him, kissing her mouth as he gently rolled over, taking her with him until she lay on her back beneath him.

"Tell me if it hurts..." He whispered as he parted her thighs, gently settling his hips in between.

With a shaking hand, he directed his length down, fitting the crown against her entrance. Slick heat greeted the blunt tip, making him groan as his shaft pulsed in reaction, the broad head grazed up and down her cleft, stroking her, teasing her.

The instinct to thrust was unbearably hard to resist. Cock demanding that kiss of wetness, Mitsuru clenched his teeth as he forced himself to stop his hips from slamming home. Dear god, he craved to shove inside!

_No. Control yourself. Need to stop._

Restraint took its toll. His body shook, sweat beaded his skin. And still, he shuddered with raw, electrifying pleasure as he eased forward, gently touching her hymen.

It was fixed tight. Silken folds hugged the head.  _Must not hurt her sweet little sheath—_

"Kokoro..." He groaned, the vulnerability in her eyes made him pause as he breached her entrance. Her fingers traveled down below his navel, trembling against his skin.

"I'm alright..."

His frenzied gaze pinned hers as he entered her in a slow, deliberate act of ownership.

He pulled her hands away, then began easing deeper, wedging the broad head inside. Her gasp was cut off by his lips, hungry and insistent as he sank his cock farther. Each inch forced her to stretch more and more making her whimper.  _Oh god, where would it end?_

Just as she began to feel a whisper of panic, Mitsuru drew back. His smoldering green eyes scanned her face, gauging her every reaction.

The stretch burned. "Mitsuru..."  _Too big. Too big_... _I can't..._

Instinctively she tried to get away, her palms pressed against his pelvis.

He shook his head slowly. "Don't push me away, Kokoro. Let me take what's mine." He grabbed both of her wrists and rested her fingertips against his face instead, touched her forehead with his and soothed her with soft, tender kisses.

Once she'd relaxed a degree, he murmured, "That's my girl." then continued his unyielding possession of her body.

Kokoro winced as she felt a sharp, ripping pain, but she could bear it. She expected it to hurt, considering his size, what she wasn't prepared for was the sheer intimacy. She had thought it would feel like holding something inside, almost like a handshake, only more intimate, but no. Never had she felt so exposed, vulnerable, stripped to her very soul.

He held her gaze with every inch he took, every bit of her he claimed. Lost in his eyes, she could only watch the way his pupils dilated as her body submitted beneath the unrelenting pressure of his cock.

"Mitsuru..." She gasped as he reached a place so intimate, so personal, a part of her she thought no man could ever claim. But she discovered she had no defense against him, can't deny him anything.

Mitsuru paused as she took as much of him as her body would allow, seated deeply inside with inches to spare. Ravenous lust raged through him, demanding to claim and plunder, his eyes burned with the urge to thrust and yet, somehow he restrained his aggression, battling his most primal instincts. For her.

Even as his neck corded with strain and his muscles shook. Even as she felt his cock throb inside her with every beat of his heart. He waited for her.

Voice a harsh, throaty sound, he simply called her name.

_Mine._

_Yes._

From that moment on she was completely his. Claimed, taken, impaled by him, and there was no escape.

He drew his hips back, then eased them forward. The pain faded, and in its place came a tantalizing hint of something so incredible, something just beyond her reach.

Her lids felt heavy as wonder suffused her.  _Bliss. Completion. His alone._  With his next restrained thrust, Kokoro breathed, " _Oh, my god."_

"You like that?"

"I never knew." Her hands began sweeping caresses over the contours of his back, making him groan.

"Slow and easy?" Another roll of his hips had her sinking her nails into the rock-hard contours of his ass.

 _Slow and easy?_ "Undecided." She whispered. "Shall we find out?"

Mitsuru whispered, gazing down at her, his voice guttural. "I can feel you stroking me, Kokoro. Tightening on me. So tight and liquid hot I could burn inside you."

His rough tone had her womb clenching. Must he speak of the most embarrassing things?

"You like this?" He asked her with a tight smile. "Hearing what you do to me. Knowing you can burn my soul to ashes?"

His voice. Oh God, his voice unraveled her even as his thrusts inside her stroked her closer to orgasm.

"You're clenching so tight around me, you're going to make me come before I'm ready."

He held her still, pulled back and thrust forward again before withdrawing completely.

"Oh god. Mitsuru, no!" She gasped, her limbs trembled around him. "Don't tease."  _Please._

He fit the wide crest against the entrance to her pussy, paused, then began to push inside her with an intense, agonizingly slow thrust. He impaled her by small degrees, ignoring her cries, ignoring his own violent need.

Kokoro forced her eyes open and watched him, pleasure made her eyelids heavy, but she didn't want to miss a moment of it. She wanted the memory with her forever.

He hooked her knees with both arms as he knelt between her parted thighs. "Hold on to me, legs over my shoulders."

When she locked her ankles there, possessive hands gripped the back of her knees and pressed them wider apart, forcing her hips to arch high against him. His shaft hit her at a new angle, and her eyes went wide. He looked at her with fierce, green eyes before his hips surged forward, his cock thrusting through the tight constriction, past the final barrier, claiming the last inch.

 _Mitsuru._ The sharp nip of pain was fleeting; the pleasure mounted.

"Surrender to me, Kokoro."

There was no other way but to obey, even if she wanted to resist. She was his.

She cried out as he began to thrust, " _It's so deep!"_

"No..." Mitsuru groaned, then arched his hips sharply against hers, " _This is._ "

Her soft cries had him clenching his teeth as he almost lost control. Panting a few deep breaths he leaned closer.

"So which is it?" He asked, nipping her lower lip, before moving down to her throat to lick the droplets of sweat that gathered there. "Hard and deep or slow and easy?"

"Again..." She gasped, making him chuckle lightly, oh the little sweetheart...

"Like this?" He sank himself as deep as he could, grinding against her clit with the most exquisite pressure. "Tell me what you need, Kokoro." His body has gone taut, muscles rigid beneath her nails. "I will give it to you—I swear."

She reached up to touch his lips as if in wonder, her eyes gazing into his, wanted to tell him that it felt good until he hit a spot that told her how mistaken she was. "Right there!" She gasped, small teeth clenching tight as he did it again, stroking that sweet, sweet spot that unlocked a new world of discovery.

"That! Keep doing that...oh god, Mitsuru!" So much delicious stimulation. Her head thrashed, her legs trembled against his shoulders.

As if from a distance she heard herself scream his name. Mindless, she writhed beneath him, clutching his hair, rubbing her nipples against his sweating skin.

Was that her throaty voice, shamelessly begging him?

With a wet rush, she orgasmed around his hard flesh, spasms so strong he had to feel them, drawing his length deeper, deeper...

Mitsuru groaned, tried to hold back, make it last longer. But how could any man withstand such a delicious display of surrender? And the way she screamed his name as her soft flesh clenched around his shaft? He's not made of stone.

Her blue eyes wide, breathless, Kokoro asked, "Could you...could you feel me do it?"

 _She's asking me if I felt her orgasm_. Mitsuru shuddered. Her innocent question, posed in that husky voice...she had unraveled him completely.

" _Yes..oh god yes."_

The possessive glint in his eyes made her body clench in response, and just like that, he was stripped of all control.

_Give her everything—the mark of your teeth, the thick essence of your flesh..._

Until she surrenders completely.

With a low growl, he began to pound between her thighs. Kokoro responded by going soft beneath him, opening up, arching her hips to meet his thrusts... until she writhed on his pistoning cock.

Her eyes widened, more in surprise that she was going to have another orgasm.  _Unending pleasure..._

" _Mitsuru!"_

"Yes! That's it...oh god, take it, all of it!"

Pleasure wracked him, made him throw back his head and cry out her name as he began to ejaculate deep inside his woman. Scorching jets of semen bathed her womb...over and over...until his voice was hoarse, his body emptied.

With a dazed groan, he kissed her one last time before collapsing at her side.

Both of them breathless, Mitsuru drew Kokoro to him, tucking her body against his side. He pressed a kiss against her hair, satisfaction filling him.

Outside, it began to rain. The sound of droplets tapping against the pane like myriads of tiny beads drowned out their heavy breathing.

His woman, warm and sated. The lulling sound of the rain. Peace. Yes, he always felt at peace when he held her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a canon divergence based on various episodes in no particular order, if you follow the story of MitsuKoko closely, you'll recognize the elements I've borrowed from the anime. ;) I've always wanted to write something naughty that involved their dining table. lol
> 
> Recently, I've read an article by Richard Paul Evans about how he saved his marriage. Without too much elaboration, there were things he'd written that reminded me of Mitsuru, which made me appreciate this pairing all over again.
> 
> In the modern world where it's mostly 'Me, Myself and I' and instant gratification, it's nice to see some bits of how real relationships work. It starts with the selfless desire to make your significant other happy, more than yourself. And then follow it up by doing things even if you hate it, just to make this person feel loved. Haha.
> 
> Mitsuru didn't say 'I love you', he said 'I want to make you happy.'
> 
> And then in episode 24, he was asking Kokoro what he could do for her.
> 
> 10 years after HiroTwo went through the gate, was it any wonder, MitsuKoko was still happy together?
> 
> No, this fic isn't a portrayal of that selfless love. I'm a frickin sap yes, but I can't write mushy stuff without cringing. lol


End file.
